Nightmares
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: On vacation with Kurama, a thunder storm hits and it hits hard. As Hiei cowers in his room, Kurama decides to have a little fun with him. He leads him into a false sense of love, then tears him to pieces. Was it all just a dream, or does the red haired demon really hate him? Mild yaoi, Fluff. Request story for Cinderdragon342.


** I hope you enjoy this. This story was requested by Cinderdragon342. Here's your story! I hope you, and everyone else who might read it, enjoy!**

-Hiei's P.O.V.-

I walk into my room and turn the light off. I quickly close the door, hoping the storm clouds edging the horizon go away. I can't let anyone know, and if there's a storm _someone _is bound to find out. I take off my shirt as I walk over to my bed.

I drop it on the floor, then face plant on my bed. Taking a deep breath, I turn my head to look out the window. Much to my displeasure, the huge, grey clouds are covering the sky. I grab the pillow and cover my head with it.

Why does this have to happen now? Why would that stupid fox even drag me all the way out here for no reason? Well, stupid fox or not, I still love him. His pretty green eyes, his fluffy red hair. He's so cute, but I've never been able to confess.

I hear thunder in the distance, and my heart starts racing. I cover my head more, trying to ignore it, but I hear another, and it's much louder than the first one. Even under the pillow, I see my room light up with a flash of lightning.

There's another thunder, and more lightning. I hear rain start drumming on the roof top. I grab the other pillow and put that one on my head as well. Despite both pillows, I can still hear the thunder loud and clear.

My heart is racing. I barely know where I am, I'm stuck here with the one person I'm in love with, and there's a thunder storm. What more can go wrong? I'm shaking in fear, but I'm here with the only person that would kill me if I went to him for comforting. Well, he's not the only person who'd kill me, but still.

Throwing away all self-esteem, I quickly leap up, flinging the pillows, and leap off my bed. I go to run out the door to Kurama's room, but I'm quickly swept off my feet. I yelp as I start flailing, terrified of what's got me.

"Calm down!" A familiar voice snaps.

I stop moving and look up. Kurama is staring down at me, his eyes narrow. My face flushes as I shrink back in being seen freaking out like that because of thunder. He walks over to my bed, then drops me. I plop down on the bed.

I waste no time in scrambling over to the head board of the bed. I look back and see Kurama watching me with a blank expression. He gets on my bed, sitting like a dog.

"Go away! Get out of my room, and don't pick me up again!" I yell at him.

"Do you want me to comfort you or not?" The green eyed demon comes a little closer to me.

"What?" I can't disguise the surprise in my voice.

I sit up a little, while he comes up in front of me. He sits up all the way, towering over me as usual. He reaches forward and picks me up again. Just as he lifts me, there's a loud crash of thunder. I let out a terrified scream and press myself to his muscled chest.

I feel his arms snake around my waist. He puts one hand on my lower back, then carefully lays down in my bed. I'm still trembling in fear, but as he starts softly stroking my back, I calm down quickly. I twist around so my chest is pressed to his.

I burry my face into the crook of his neck. I don't know why he's doing this. I don't even know when he got in my room! Much to my delight, I feel soft lips press to the side of my neck. I wrap my arms around his stomach to pull him closer.

"I knew you'd want me to comfort you. Why'd you turn me down at first?" Kurama asks as he puts one hand on the back of my head protectively.

"What makes you think I want to openly tell you that I want you to hold me and… Well you know what I mean!" I feel like I might cry as I keep hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning illuminate the room.

"Because I know you love me. I've been waiting for you to confess, but you never have. I can tell just by how I catch you staring at me all the time." He lets one of his hands slip down my back and hold my waist.

"B-But you always look down on me! And I'm not just talking about my height. You always act like you hate me! How do you even know what love is?" I growl in defense, as I don't know what to think.

"Don't even give me that crap. You love me, admit it. If you didn't, you wouldn't be laying on me like this." I can bet he's smiling, knowing he's right.

I don't say anything, and my face is burning with embarrassment. I hear him sigh. His soft hands keep stroking my back, even though I won't answer him. He doesn't seem mad, or disgusted. Maybe he loves me too! It's possible, doubtful, but definitely possible.

I take a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "Kurama, I do love you." I whisper.

That probably seems pathetic. I even took a deep breath to confidently tell him, but I can barely make my voice more than a whisper. I notice that I haven't heard any thunder in a little while. Maybe the storm is over. If it is, why is he still holding me?

"See? Was that really that hard? Besides, I don't really care. I've always had my own little crush on you. I'm glad you've finally admit it now though." He pries me off him with a lot of difficulty.

I don't want to let him go, why is he trying to get me off? I cling tightly to him, but my mind is taken over with the thought that he's always liked me. He didn't say he loved me, but he did say that he likes me, so that's good enough for me.

He finally pries me off him. We stare at each other for a second, then he leans forward so our noses are barely a centimeter apart. He leans closer, his green eyes closing, and he presses his soft, pink lips to mine.

My eyes get wide as I feel him lift up and wrap his arms around me. He pulls me up to his chest, then pulls away. His emerald eyes open slowly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kiss me back." Kurama lies down after letting me go.

He puts his arms behind his head, then closes his eyes. I sit and stare at him. He looks so adorable like that. There's loud crash of thunder, making me yelp and jump. I leap right onto Kurama, burying my face into his neck. My legs are on either side of his, and my crotch is pressed to his stomach.

He puts his hands back on my waist, then slips one hand up my back and tangles his fingers in my hair. I'm trembling in fear. I feel his hot breath puff on my neck. He kisses softly, then moves to my ear.

"It's okay. Don't worry about the thunder. It's just a noise. It can't hurt you. Even if it could, I would make sure you're safe. I'll protect you from everything." He whispers.

My heart swells in happiness, which makes me feel really weird at the same time. No one has ever made me feel this way. He kisses behind my ear, then tenderly trails feather light kisses down to my shoulder.

I let my eyes slowly close as he holds me tighter. It's embarrassing that I'm scared of thunder and lightning, but now I'm happy I am, and I'm happy I came here with him. If I wouldn't have, and this storm wouldn't have hit, he wouldn't be in my room holding me, confessing that he loved me and that he'll protect me.

There's more thunder, so I press myself closer to him, hoping he'll whisper his sweet words in my ear and kiss me more. Instead of doing that, he rolls over so we both are on our sides. He's still holding me to his chest; his head is just on top of mine now.

I can't hear anything aside from his heartbeat, which is very comforting to me. My eyes are half open. There's a flash of thunder, so I decide to close my eyes so I can focus on what's really important. Kurama, the love of my life, is holding me, and laying on me!

I start feeling really tired. Even though I'm still scared of the storm raging outside, I feel safe and comfortable. The demon trails his indulgent fingertips down my spine several times as I start to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, the feel of his muscled chest rising and falling with each breath he takes, and his presence in general.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear Kurama's voice quietly in my ear.

"I will still be here when you wake. As I said earlier, I will protect you from everything, so I will never leave you. Never abandon you. I love you Hiei."

I feel my heart flutter in bliss. I wrap my arms around him tighter, feeling my tiredness about to crash down on me like a tidal wave.

"I love you too Kurama." I yawn as I press my nose into his neck.

Kurama lets go of me and sits up. I watch him in confusion as he gets off my bed. I quickly scramble up, trying to get to him before he leaves.

"Wait! What are you doing? You just said you loved me! Why are you leaving?" I whine, not caring if I sound immature and bitchy.

"I feel I've played around a little too long. Once you started taking it seriously, I thought 'Wow. What a dumbass. He actually thinks I have feelings for him. Who would want to love someone like you? You're so ugly, and disgusting.' So, I'll be back in my room. Don't come over, or when you open the door, I will sincerely greet you with my fist in your face." Kurama smiles as he opens the bedroom door, and walks out it. "Oh, and I'm going to tell everybody how scared you are of thunder and lighting. Now everybody will look down on you more than they already do."

I watch as he closes the door and leaves. I feel my heart break and tears well up in my eyes. How could he have said that? That was all a lie? Why would he do something like that? Even someone like me doesn't deserve that!

"Hiei? Hiei, come on, wake up." I hear Kurama's voice.

Wait, how am I hearing Kurama's voice? And why does he sound so worried? I feel a soft hand on my cheek, but no one else is in my room.

"Hiei, wake up!" I hear again, only louder.

I open my eyes quickly and see the familiar beautiful green eyes and fluffy red hair of my boyfriend. I quickly wrap my arms around him and burry my face into his chest. No questions asked, he hugs back, softly stroking my back.

After a minute of me crying into his chest, he finally kisses the top of my head.

"What's wrong Baby? Did you have another nightmare?" I feel his hand on the back of my head.

"Do you love me? Tell me you love me, and that you'll never abandon me or trick me into believing things I've always wanted to believe, and then tear me to pieces." I beg as I look up at him.

Just as soon as I look up, he presses his soft lips to mine. I waste no time in kissing back. I bring one hand up to the back of his head, longing to entwine my fingers in the fiery locks of hair. He pulls away slightly, his eyes half closed.

"Yes, I love you. I will never hurt you, abandon you, or trick you into anything. You can trust me, I know you can. No matter what you dream about, just remember that in the real time, I love you, and would never hurt you. I would risk my life for you, and you know it." Kurama whispers seriously.

I know he means it. I can't help but feel the rising fear be washed away with love and trust instantly. I tip my head back, kissing him again. I could kiss him for hours, and each time get the same, warm, in love feeling I felt when we first met each other.

I've never been so in love before. Why must this man be so damn attractive and entrancing? He is simply captivating. We pull away to breathe. As we slowly and quietly pant, we stare into each other's eyes fondly.

He brings one hand up to caress my cheek. As he does, I lean my head into the soft stroke. He lets his hand linger on my cheek, while he pulls me closer to his body with his free hand. We are pressed completely together now.

I love sleeping against him. I love feeling his muscled body against mine, feeling his breathing and hearing his heartbeat. To me, there's nothing better. He rolls over onto his back, then pulls me up onto his chest.

I make myself comfortable, letting my legs fall off him so one is on either side of his. He puts his hands on my lower back as I lay my head down on his chest, right above his heart. I let my eyes close, knowing he will be here when I wake, and that he loves me.

"I love you Kurama." I whisper just as I'm about to fall asleep.

"I love you too Hiei."

**My one and only story for these characters ever. Unless I get another request, of course. I won't voluntarily write pairings I'm not absolutely in love with unless I have a request. Then, I'm all over the story, getting it done as soon as possible. Anyways, PLEASE! Review! **


End file.
